


Sora  (18+)

by CoolStar69



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: You are a second year college student living in a apartment with a few friends though you mostly stay at your boyfriend's place one day a cute new student shows up in your class time skip to a college party you two talk and get along well what happens next read to find out.





	Sora  (18+)

**Warning  some characters if not all will most likely be out of character also this story might be a little more on the mature side meaning there will be cursing maaaaaaaaaybe some violence and maybe even sex scenes if I think I can do a good job writing them if not then there will be a mention of it, when it gets to a sex scene part I will post this >18+(might change the sign later) . That is all you may now continue reading.**

**I know that the name isn’t the best but I couldn’t think of anything else to call it then I remembered that the cover that inspired the story in the first place has Sora’s name on it so I was like why not name the story that too? Well at least til I can think of a better name or I just might leave the name the way it is idk if you could think of something better let me know via comments or pm.**  
  
**I am also going to make the characters older in this.**  
  
  
**_______________________**  
  
  
  
*Beep, Beep, beep*  
The alarm went off waking you from your sleep though you fought it like a son of a bitch but when hands and a voice came into the mix your fight for sleep lost the battle and with a groan you rose up from the bed slightly, closing and reopening your eyes only to meet blurry bright blue eyes staring back at you, finally the blurriness went away and you now see clearly as your boyfriend walked over to the side of the bed and bent over picking something up from the floor.  
  
  
  
Turning around so now that you were in a sitting position you starched as you released a yawn of course you covered your mouth with one of your hands, once you were finished your boyfriend turned back to look at you.   
  
“So you’re just going to sit there and miss your class” Your eyes widen as you rushed out of the bed to gather your clothes only to see that they were in your boyfriend’s hands waiting for you to put them on.  
  
Going over to him in a rush you grabbed the few remaining clothes that survived last night’s event, putting them on in a hurry you quickly thanked and kissed your boyfriend before rushing out of his room, you stumbled a bit when putting on your shoe but thankfully didn’t fall on your face as you caught your balance.   
  
You hopping on one foot you put on the other as you passed your boyfriend’s roommate who was on his cell phone at the moment talking to who? You don’t know and nor did you care right now as all that was on your mind was getting to class.  
  
  
“We go to Kingdom University, why?.....No, no don- ” Too busy rushing towards the door you didn’t catch the rest of what he was saying on the phone as you exit and ran as fast as you could to class all while thinking you should have never went drinking like Axel wanted nor should you have stayed up most of the night with your boyfriend.

  
Passing by other students going about their daily business you bee-lined for the building doors and towards the classroom, rushing into the class it was safe to say that you made a bit of a scene as Mr Raines shook his head and gestured for you to sit, moving over to your seat you sat down and paid attention to what Mr Raines was talking about but a few minutes later a new student walked in, he had dark brown hair that was spiky pointing in a bunch of directions and bright ocean blue eyes.

  
He looked to be like a rather nice person as he beamed a apology smile to Mr Raines. “Sorry I got lost”   
“Quite alright find a seat please” He nodded as his eyes scanned for a seat they widen when they landed on you as he stood there staring at you, feeling kind of awkward by his staring, you wondered why was he looking at you like that in the first place.  
  
“Sit down please” As Raines said this he finally lost the look of shock and sat down next to you, putting down his stuff he turned to you.  
  
“Hi my name is Sora Weaver nice to meet you” He sent you a bright smile as he stuck out his hand for a shake.  
  
“_____ (L/N)” You guess that he sense that you wanted to pay attention to Mr Raines so he left it at that as you took in every word Raines said but every now and then you could feel Sora glancing around at you.  
  
'Why does he keep looking at me' You thought as you tried concentrating on your notes before long it ended and you packed up your stuff as you exit out of the class only to stop when someone called out to you.  
  
“Hey ____  I need to  talk to you”  Sora rushed a bit to catch up.  
  
  
  
“I was wondering if maybe you could show me around the campus if you aren’t too busy” You awkwardly rubbed your head.  
  
“Yeah I am, I need to hurry back to my apartment real quick before my next class starts” You told him the truth since the clothes you were wearing were from yesterday and you were currently not wearing any bras or underwear since Roxas ripped them off of you last night plus you really needed to brush your hair (which you were pretty sure it looked like a reject bird's nest) and not to mention your teeth , you were surprised he wasn’t doubling back already from your morning breath.   
  
“Oh okay maybe next time?” Not seeing why not you agreed since you were new once and needed someoneto show you around as well which you were lucky enough to find someone kind to do so (Tifa Lockhart you goddess of a person).  
  
“Sure, bye” You rushed off again only this time to your apartment unlocking the door you see Yuffie was dressed and about to head out but stopped when she saw you and smirked.  
  
“Hon-Hon-hon (awful nickname) has finally returned from her lovers den” She stood with her hand on her hip and the other slightly above her mouth as she did that weird laugh thing. “Although no surprise since you have been doing that a lot lately”   
  
“So as Tifa and Aqua” You Replied back as you went to your room.  
  
“Yes but not as much as you my little love bunny” She spoke in a playfully mocking tone as your eyes twitched at another one of her weird nicknames  (which she was famous for).  
  
“Don’t call me that” You grabbed out some clean clothes and undies from your closet as you started changing.    
  
“Aw but it suits you”  She fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
You love the girl but damn did she get to you sometimes. “Shouldn’t you be getting to class?” She shrugged.   
  
“Eh I’m usually late anyways”  She sat down on your bed as you finished dressing and went to brush your teeth.  
  
“Ya know you should probably just leave some of your clothes at his place this is like..." She pause as she thought of the amount of times you over stayed at his place. "The fourth time this as happen” She said from the other room.  
  
“Nah that would feel too weird for me” You said with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
“Why? Tifa and Aqua do it”  
  
“They’ve known each other since they were kids I’ve known him since last year” You rinse out your mouth before heading out of the bathroom and grabbed your bag then preceded on slinging it over your shoulder.  
  
“Come on let’s go” You grabbed her hand and left the apartment before heading your separate ways towards class.      
  
  
~What Axel was talking about on the phone~  
  
I got up from my bed and went towards the kitchen and got started on making myself breakfast until I heard my cell ring walking over to it I answered without checking the caller. “Hello?”   
  
“Hi Axel how have you and Reno been?” My eyes widen at the familiar voice.  
  
“We’ve been good and you?” I said as to be polite but what I really wanted to know was why would he call me all of a sudden, I mean it’s been a long while since I've last heard from him so why now? Of all times.  
  
“Same just a little bored say what’s that university you and Reno go too? ” I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as he listed off names that sounded similar to the one Reno and I are currently at.  
  
“We go to Kingdom University, why?” For some reason I could feel that he was wearing a smirk on his face as I saw _____ hopping pass me from the corner of my eye (No surprise there).  
  
“We thought that we might spend a week or two visiting you guys since nothing really interesting is going on back home"  Finally getting why he asked me that I clutched the phone a little tighter.  
  
“No, no don’t” ____ slammed the door on her way out.  
  
“A little too late- Come on we have to go” I heard another voice talking on the other end.  
  
“Well got to go c’ya soon ” He hung up.  
  
“Damn it” I cursed.  
  
“What’s wrong got a call from a crazy ex?” Roxas taunted as he grabbed some food from the fridge.  
  
“Ha I wish it was that” I sat down on a nearby stool.  “Would be a lot more easier to take care of” I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
  
“Oh?” he sat down his plate as he got in his seat before taking a bite out of his sandwich. “Just what kind of trouble are you into now?”  
  
“It’s nothing too important, I’ll take care of it” He looked like he was about to say more before I smelled something burning.  
  
“Oh shit” I rushed over to the stove turning it off before more damage could be done.  
  
“Geez Axel whattya trying to do? Burn the whole place down?” Reno stepped out wearing nothing but his boxers as he went over to the fridge.  
  
“Looks like it” Roxas replied from where he was sitting as I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Ha-ha” I tossed the now uneatable meal into the trash.  
  
“Well I got to go cya you two later and try not to burn the place down while I’m gone” Roxas walks out the door as I waited awhile until I was sure he was far enough away as I yank Reno by the ponytail and from the fridge.   
  
“Ow, okay I’ll leave your soda alone” He rubbed the now sore spot on the back of his head.  
  
“Forget the soda, ' _they'_ are here” I said with a serious tone causing Reno’s eyes to widen.  
  
“What? Why?... You don’t think it’s because-” I shook my head.  
  
  
“I don’t know but they said it was because they are bored so they might not even know about that” I crossed my arms as I leaned on the counter.  
  
“How long do they plan to be here?”   
  
“One or two weeks or so they say” His eyes widen yet again.  
  
“There is no way we can keep them away or from finding out about you know what for a week let alone two” He raised his voice a bit with a slight look of panic.  
  
“It’s a big campus” I tried to offer a tiniest bit of optimism.  
  
“There’s _three_ of them odds are one of them _will_ come across each other eventually” I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
“True so we’re just going to have to think of something and fast” With a look of determination we got to trying to figure out a plan on how to go about things.  
  
**______________**  
Whattya think?   
I wanted to try something a little new with this so hopefully it works out.


End file.
